


At a Wolf's Mercy

by herondaleatheart



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt No Comfort, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herondaleatheart/pseuds/herondaleatheart
Summary: I saw a post of tumblr referencing how awful life must have been for Rev after what Hammond had done to him and decided I wanted to write something a lil bit angsty about it, especially with Loba now being in game too!This is my first fic so please bare with :)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	At a Wolf's Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post of tumblr referencing how awful life must have been for Rev after what Hammond had done to him and decided I wanted to write something a lil bit angsty about it, especially with Loba now being in game too!
> 
> This is my first fic so please bare with :)

"Any last words?" Loba's voice drawls at him, smug and dangerous.  
P2020 pressed to his forehead, Revenant looks up at Loba's face from his position on his knees. His hands scrape gently through the dirt as he scans her face. The simmering anger, the grief, the pain written clear as day in her eyes. That he had put there.

He had known exactly who she was the moment he had seen her. Back when he had murdered her parents, she had been a mere distraction from his job. She was not the one he was supposed to kill afterall. But seeing her here, in the games, well she didn't seem so unimportant now. Should enough hatred and the desire for revenge still burn inside of her, Loba could be his salvation. After 288 years of suffering at the hands of Hammond, she could free him at last.

So when he had ended up being partnered with her for the games he had done everything he could to goad her. Deliberately rubbed salt in the wound of his brutal murder of her parents, watched as her eyes lit with a certain fire. When he sees the effects his words have on her, he keeps at it. Drawling her name as he says his thanks, grating on her patience and her nerves. Everything had been out of his control for long, but this he could do. It was finally something that was his choice. Hammond could stop him from taking his own life, keep him as their personal guard dog all they liked, but when he looked at Loba he knew nothing would stop her from absolutely obliterating him. For good. Even if it meant taking down Hammond entirely to do so.

"You know, I never did give your parents the chance to say theirs. I wonder what they would've been?" He ponders, and would've smiled at her if he could.

Her lips tighten in a thin line, as her anger rises again. "Good" he thinks, feeling the press of the muzzle as she pushes it into his skull. He had always been so focused on ending himself that he had never wondered how the actual moment would feel. If he had, maybe he would have expected a little euphoria or maybe he'd have been burning with the same fury he had been experiencing for centuries. But he had not expected the peace. 

It came up on him suddenly, as he looked into the brown eyes of his saviour, and it took him unawares. There was no anger, no darkness, just acceptance. And the silence. He had never thought it would exist, never for him, not after what Hammond had done to him. Finally, finally! This nightmare would end and he could rest. No more killings, no more suffering. He just stared at Loba's face, trying not to move or close his optics, trying not to let his relief show anywhere. Her face could have been one of many, so much suffering he had caused. All of them staring in judgement at him, for all the pain he'd inflicted. And he deserved it, God, he knew he did. He'd get what was coming to him now.

*

The moment she'd waited all of her life for was here. Those amber eyes burning into her, into her very soul. The same eyes that haunted her dreams, that had sent her screaming from sleep for years. So many awful years. The pain of losing her parents had burned a hole through her, the grief never letting up. At first, she thought it would crush her. That it would turn her into dust and she'd fade away. But then it became her strength, because if she didn't avenge her parents then who would? Because he had taken everything away from her, and one day she had to return the favour.

She had learned to be a thief, to steal what she could to survive at first, but then because she wanted to. All the while consumed by this need to find Revenant and end him. It hadn't been easy but now she was here. And he was now at her mercy. She stares into the face of the demon, entirely under her power. It was her time to end him.

She strains to keep her hand from shaking. From showing him how much his presence affected her. The grief of losing her parents pulled up to the surface, exposing the still fresh wound. The fury that had fuelled her all these years, that had kept her going no matter what. And, though she hated to admit it, the fear of him. Of that terrifying monster that had killed so many people so efficiently to get her parents. Oh, how that sight still haunted her as well. Powerless to stop him, and scared for her own life as well. All these emotions that she keeps bottled up, masked by her easy flirting nature. Stops them from making their way to the surface, so she doesn't lose any control over this situation.

But then she catches a bit of movement. His hands which had been clenched in the dirt have loosened a bit, relaxing. And if she looked into his optics, she could swear she sees something close to relief? "Get a grip, he's a simulacrum. Just finish this thing already!" Her thoughts urge her. But she still pauses. And for a second, she contemplates what his life must be like. Chained to life by Hammond, forced to do their bidding against his will. And while the burning need to kill him for what he did to her parents doesn't dissipate, she suddenly realises something that would be infinitely worse for him. Something that might come close to the penence she thinks he deserves to pay.

"I'm not going to kill you, demon. I think I'll let Hammond keep their pet after all" she makes sure to put all her hate and fury behind the words.

He has to pay for all the lives he has taken. All the grief, destruction, and chaos he has left in his wake. All the holes in people's lives he's punched by taking away their loved ones. Like he did to her. He took her whole world away from her. She sees the bullet hole in her mom's head, hears the sickening crunch of her father's neck breaking, the sticky feeling of her parents blood on her face. She had felt so helpless and broken, now she was the one with the power. 

She won't end him, he doesn't deserve the mercy of a quick death. He deserved to be tormented by his mere existence. She hoped every waking minute that he felt as awful as she had, as broken as all the other people left behind had felt when their loved ones were gone. He deserved to suffer so much worse, the demon that he was.

*

He watches, from his knees, as she leaves. He wants so badly to crawl after to her, to beg her, plead with her, bargain anything so she would end his life. He had done everything, EVERYTHING, to make sure she was furious at him. He had played the part of the monster so damn well. 

But he can't move. He's stuck there, kneeling, as the wind blows gently around him. The peace, that blessed bit of relief, fled from him. So fast he was sure it wasn't even real to begin with. Because what peace did a monster like him deserve? 

He thinks about how he will never escape the clutches of Hammond, how they'll own him and use him for God only knows how long. And how he'll never escape. How he will have no choice on whether he kills again, how he'll never be able to feel again, how he'll carry on just being a hunk of metal to be used however they feel like.

When the darkness descends on him, he doesn't try and fight like all the times before. He lets it embrace him and swallow him whole.

*

Loba turns and walks away, stride sure and steady. Though on the inside she feels anything but that. The gun in her hand feels heavy and hot, burning like a brand or an accusation. Even now, she's not certain she's done the right thing. "He was right there" her thoughts scream at her. "You could have ended him, sent him back to whatever pit in hell he crawled out of." But it would pain him more to carry on existing. Shackled to life by Hammond, denied the right to control whether he lived or died. Forced to do their bidding. A torture that might come close to the satisfaction she'd get from ending him.

She kept walking, doubts clamouring to be heard. As she moved further away from the demon, the shadow that had been constantly over her since her parents death, she felt more shaky. In the hallway to her room, she could barely stand. She braced her arm on the wall, trying to catch her breath as it wheezed in and out her lungs. Her heart still hammered inside her chest, and her stomach roiled. That was the only warning before she heaved up the contents of her stomach on the floor. When she was done, she wiped her mouth with the back of one hand.

Too much, it was too much. She had to get to her room before she broke down. No one could see how weak, physically and emotionally, this encounter with Revenant had made her. So she straightened and stumbled to her room, determined to get to her bed before she let all of her tears out, her frustrations, and yes, her fears. She had had the moment to avenge her parents, after everything she had done to survive and find out who he was, and she didn't know if she'd succeeeded or not. Didn't know if it was the right way to honour her parents or not. 

Either way, she hoped he suffered.


End file.
